Valentine
by Jianna Marie
Summary: The wind blew on their faces as they stood side by side, looking out into the horizon watching as the clouds loomed over head and the sun set. It was the perfect day.


**SO, I hope that you guys enjoy this. It's a special Valentines Day one-shot. The characters are a bit OOC but who cares anyways right? It's fanfiction for crying out loud! Anyways, pairings, SanXMir, InuXKag, & SessXRin**

**Disclaimer: I nothing but the plot in this one-shot.**

* * *

**Mon. Feb. 14, 2011 Sango & Miroku**

* * *

The wind blew on their faces as they stood side by side, looking out into the horizon watching as the clouds loomed over head and the sun set. It was the perfect day.

* * *

**Fri. Feb. 11, 2011 Sango & Miroku**

* * *

Sango woke to the sun shinning in her face. Feeling around beside her still half asleep, she noticed that her husband wasn't home still. Sighing, she sat up, looking over at the picture of them that rested on the nightstand. A small smile spread across her face as she pushed herself out of the bed and walked out of the room into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water, she slipped out of the silk night gown she was wearing. Thinking back on the fight that she had with Miroku the night before, she wasn't really all that surprised that he wasn't there.

"_Maybe he didn't come back last night at all_," Sango thought to herself.

Sinking down into the water, she thought back on what happened.

* * *

_"Sango," Miroku said holding up a pair of his pants, "put these on."_

_"Miroku I can't fit those," Sango said folding her arms a scowl gracing her features._

_"Exactly because I wear the pants in this house," he said pulling the pants back._

_Sango's face burned a bright red at her husbands words. Storming off into their bedroom, she raided her underwear drawer and picked up a pair of her underwear. Coming back into the living room, she held them out to Miroku._

_"I can't get into those," Miroku said folding his arms and frowning._

_"Exactly," Sango said, "and if you keep up with that attitude, you never will."_

_Miroku became fuming and stormed out of the house leaving Sango standing in the middle of the living room, her face red with anger._

"It was a stupid argument," Sango said to herself.

* * *

Miroku sat in the cafe with InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"I seriously don't know what to do," Miroku said, "She seems to want to test me every day. Trying to over power my authority."

"Miroku," InuYasha said, "what did you say to her?"

"I told her she doesn't wear the pants in the relationship," Miroku said.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru muttered shaking his head.

"You need to talk to her Miroku," InuYasha said, "This is Sango we're talking about. You know how much of a hot head she is. She's very independent and not used to having someone trying to take authority over her."

"I guess I should," Miroku said holding down his head.

* * *

**Sat. Feb. 12, 2011 Kagome & InuYasha**

* * *

InuYasha woke to the aroma of breakfast being cooked. Rolling out of bed and slipping on his robe, then walked downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled as he watched her move about the kitchen making different dishes.

"How long have you been at this," InuYasha asked startling her.

Kagome jumped and turned around to look into the eyes of her husband.

"InuYasha," Kagome said as a smile spread across her face, "how long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes," he said as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well then," Kagome said wiggling out of his grasp, "have a seat and we'll eat."

InuYasha sat at the table and watched as Kagome worked. Soon after, she sat the plate in front of him and he began eating. She soon joined him.

"Has Miroku talked to Sango yet," Kagome asked.

"From what he told me," InuYasha said after swallowing, "no."

"They really need to talk it out," Kagome said shaking her head.

"They eventually will," InuYasha said reaching over and touching her shoulder, "Just give them a little time."

"I guess you're right," Kagome said taking another bite of her food.

* * *

**Sat. Feb. 12, 2011 Sesshomaru & Rin**

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru said looking up from some paper work he was going over when he heard her coming into his office.

"Come," Rin said, "dinner is ready."

Sesshomaru stood and walked around the desk. Leaving the office, they walked down to the dinning room and were seated at the table where the food was waiting.

"Has Sango spoken to Miroku," Sesshomaru asked Rin after a bite of food.

"Not yet," Rin said, "when I spoke to her last she said that she had been staying at a hotel."

"They must speak," Sesshomaru said, "This is getting ridiculous."

"It is," Rin said, "but I have an idea."

Sesshomaru listened intensely as Rin told him her plan to get Sango and Miroku to talk.

* * *

**Sun. Feb. 13, 2011 Sesshomaru & Rin; InuYasha & Kagome**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the restaurant where Kagome and InuYasha waited for them. When they were seated, they began talking.

"So explain this plan of yours," Kagome said interested.

"Kagome and I will bring Sango to the beach, Sesshomaru and InuYasha you bring Miroku," Rin explained, "Once we get them there we leave them together and make them talk their problems out."

"You sure it will work," InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha you guys did the same thing to us," Rin said indicating herself and Sesshomaru.

"And look where we are," Sesshomaru said.

"It's got to work," Kagome said.

* * *

**Mon. Feb. 14, 2011 Sango & Miroku w/ minor InuYasha & Kagome; Sesshomaru & Rin**

* * *

Rin and Kagome pulled Sango to the beach while Sesshomaru and InuYasha lugged Miroku to the place they were all supposed to meet. When they got there, Sango and Miroku began to glare daggers at each other.

"You two need to talk," Sesshomaru said.

The other two couples left to go enjoy the beach. Sango folded her arms and glared dangerously at Miroku while Miroku returned her gaze.

"Sango," Miroku said darkly.

"Miroku," Sango said rolling her eyes.

The stared each other down for a while before the silence began to get awkward. Finally Miroku spoke.

"Sango," he said taking a step closer to her.

"What," she spat harshly.

"I wanted to apologize," Miroku said.

"Apologize," Sango asked.

"Yes," Miroku said, "what I said was wrong where you were equally wrong, I provoked it. I know you're a very independent person and you're not used to someone taking the lead. So how about we compromise?"

"Like how," Sango asked.

"How about if a decision is to be made," Miroku said, "we make it together?"

Sango smiled then took her husbands hand and said, "I like that idea."

Miroku captured her mouth with his, oblivious that their friends were watching. After their kiss, Miroku took Sango into his arms. The wind blew on their faces as they stood side by side, looking out into the horizon watching as the clouds loomed over head and the sun set. It was the perfect day.


End file.
